a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solder sleeve and to a method for forming such a solder sleeve.
b) Description of the Related Art
In the soldering of objects, particularly wires and cables, so-called solder sleeves can be used. Such solder sleeves are pushed over the objects to the place requiring soldering, whereafter the solder sleeve is softened by supplying heat and the soldered connection is realized.
Solder sleeves have been manufactured heretofore by deep-drawing from a length of solder material a cup-shaped bulge from which a cylinder is subsequently cut and the remaining material is melted down to once again form a length of solder material. Such a method is expensive, while the manufactured solder sleeves may have burrs on the sleeve edges as a result of the cutting whereby sliding of such a solder sleeve along and over the object is made difficult or impossible.